Bestias con hambre de dragón
by FHix
Summary: Algunos simplemente no pueden rendirse tan fácilmente, y otros tampoco caen sin luchar previamente. La línea entre la derrota o la victoria es más delgada de lo que parece.


**Bestias con hambre de dragón**

Spike se despertó sobresaltado. No hacía mucho tiempo que habían regresado del Imperio de Cristal. Había tenido un horrible sueño en el que lo que quedaba del rey Sombra, su cuerno, se esfumaba convirtiéndose en una densa nube negra, que se infiltraba a través de las narices, las orejas y la boca de un blanco lobo del norte, transformándolo en un furibundo sabueso sediento de sangre.

 _«Vendrá por mí y por Twilight»_ dijo el bebé dragón al despertar. Estaba casi seguro de que esa cosa vendría directamente a Ponyville. Y ni siquiera Celestia sabría qué pasaría cuando los sorprendiera a mitad de la noche, indefensos.

 _«Solo es un sueño»_ se repetía una y otra vez. _«No podrá hacernos daño, solamente es una pesadilla»_. Durante todo el día, el pequeño reptil se abstuvo de comentar el hecho a Twilight, a nadie, ni a su almohada. No quería quedar como un miedoso. Además, probablemente ese monstruo fuera nada más que un producto de su subconsciente, no podía ser posible, no podía ser real. Y en todo caso, cualquiera advertiría su presencia en Ponyville, de modo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. ¿O sí?

Al comprobar que no sucedía nada en las siguientes siete noches, el dragón decidió dar por terminado el asunto, y clasificarlo como "una mala jugada de su cabeza". Aunque dos noches antes volvió a soñar con la bestia, y se sentía muy real, su aliento, su aspecto, los ojos rojos rasgados, el trasfondo verde y la sustancia púrpura de maldad fluyendo a través de éstos, el gruñido aterrador surgiendo de entre los dientes afilados y amarillentos… El día siguiente estuvo tan ocupado que olvidó por completo su preocupación por aquello que lo amenazaba, hasta que tuvo su primer y horrible encuentro aquella madrugada.

Medio dormido, Spike se levantó de su cama al oír un ruido en la puerta de abajo. Bajó la escalera con cuidado, pues tenía la vista borrosa por la somnolencia. Lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir, así que se propuso ir a ver rápidamente qué había pasado, en caso de que se hubiera colado algún animal dentro de la biblioteca a través de la ventana que permanecía abierta para que entrara o saliera Owlowiscious. De hecho, creía que se trataba del búho, tomando algún libro para distraerse, ya que Twilight se había acostado temprano.

La ventana se encontraba anormalmente abierta, como si algo hubiese entrado intempestivamente por ella. Spike no se percató de la sustancia oscura dejada en el marco, pero sí percibió un olor muy fuerte, como a perro sucio y mojado, o algo peor. Fue el olor lo que despertó los demás sentidos de Spike, y entonces fue cuando escuchó el quejido proveniente del sótano. Estas dos percepciones sensoriales pusieron en alerta al bebé dragón, y todos los temores de los últimos días lo asaltaron en un segundo. ¿Era posible que ese monstruo hubiese llegado a Ponyville de veras? Spike rezaba que no.

Presto a atacar, tomó la escoba de una esquina de la biblioteca, y se dirigió lenta y cautelosamente a la puerta del sótano. A pesar de que su arma de defensa podría no resultar muy eficiente, era el único medio, además de su fuego de dragón, que podría usar contra lo que sea que se hallase detrás de la madera. Conteniendo la respiración, y guareciéndose en la oscuridad que ofrecía la penumbra de las estanterías, se movía con la espalda pegada a ellas, intentando no rozar los libros con sus espinas, para evitar que alguno cayese y alertara al intruso que él estaba a la defensiva. Cualquier movimiento en falso podía acarrear una consecuencia fatal.

Los ruidos al otro lado de la puerta comenzaron a intensificarse. De hecho, parecía que alguien subía las escaleras, en vez de bajarlas. Eso no tenía sentido, se dijo Spike. Si la cosa había entrado por la ventana, ¿qué hacía en el sótano? ¿Estaba creando el suspenso, acaso? Spike sentía reptar el terror a través de su espalda, las espinas se le erizaban, los ojos se le achicaban, su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de la biblioteca.

Supo que el extraño visitante había salido del sótano cuando oyó (con las escamas tan erizadas que si hubiera tenido pelo, habría parecido una pelusa morada gigante) unos gruñidos tenues, que provenían de las escaleras del sótano. Pronto se escucharon más claros, acompañados de un sonido de extrañas pisadas, muy diferente al que harían los cascos de un poni; suficientes evidencias para el dragón de que lo que había entrado en la biblioteca era un canino. El hedor impregnaba el aire, lo hacía poner más nervioso, y pudo ver, a la luz de la luna que entraba por una rendija entre las ventanas, el espantoso perfil del lobo bajo la influencia del vengativo espíritu del unicornio oscuro. Un pelaje hirsuto, enmarañado, enormes patas, cuyas garras no debían ser menos aterradoras que los colmillos que seguramente guardaba en el inmenso hocico. Cualquiera podría decir que Sombra había elegido al más bravo de la manada, para concretar lo que prometía ser una horrible vendetta. Spike lo vio levantar la cabeza, y reconoció el ruido que hacía la nariz al olfatear.

Era el momento de atacar, si se demoraba más, probablemente el lobo endemoniado acabaría con él de un solo bocado, y luego subiría a hacerse cargo de Twilight; a pesar de ser una poderosa unicornio, el sueño profundo en el que estaba sumida no le permitiría prever el ataque. Y a la mañana siguiente, encontrarían sus restos, entre sendos charcos de sangre, y Spike moriría con la culpa de no haber dado la alarma antes, de haber ignorado los signos, acarreando a su gran amiga y protectora a la misma desgracia. « _No»_ , se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza, « _no si yo no lo permito»_. Un rayo de la luz de la luna develó el ojo izquierdo del monstruo, y era exactamente igual a los que tenía el rey Sombra mientras los perseguía a él y a las ponis antes de llegar a la protección del Imperio de Cristal.

El lobo feroz, por suerte, no había detectado al dragón oculto en las sombras de las estanterías, ya que siguió su paso hacia las escaleras. O bien, sí lo había detectado, pero se trataba de una estrategia de falsa confianza, para hacerlo revelarse por sí mismo. De seguro era lo que esperaba. Con un impulso de valentía nunca antes visto en él, Spike sostuvo en alto la escoba, y se preparó física y mentalmente para pelear con una criatura que le doblaba en tamaño, y quizá más. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al notar que, culpa de un suspiro extraviado, el can salvaje volvió sobre sus pasos, quedando cara a cara con su pequeño y escamado oponente en medio de la penumbra. Spike no había decidido aún su estrategia, por desgracia no tenía mucho tiempo para planear un golpe de gracia, por lo que hizo algo que a muchos les servía en las tablas de un teatro: improvisar.

Con un grito que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un previo adelanto de la potente voz que desarrollaría en su adultez, Spike atrajo la atención del lobo, por lo cual éste se hincó sobre sus patas traseras y dio un salto decisivo hacia adelante, pues ahora sabía dónde estaba su objetivo, y pensaba arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Sin embargo el valiente ayudante de biblioteca, figurándose sus intenciones, reunió la mayor cantidad de su aliento de dragón posible, e invocando una gran cantidad de fuego, tanto como su desarrollo se lo permitió, lo lanzó el rostro del invasor. No era el mismo hálito mágico con el que enviaba cartas a la princesa Celestia, sino su fuego natural, puesto que el primero era una habilidad mágica implementada por Twilight para optimizar la comunicación con su mentora. Enseguida, el ambiente quedó viciado por el olor a carne rostizada y pelo quemado, era tan fuerte que casi lo hizo desmayarse. El ataque funcionó a la perfección, ya que logró aturdir al lobo, dándole unos segundos más a Spike para pensar su próxima arremetida, y a la vez para dar una voz de alarma a Twilight y a cualquiera que pudiese oír el furioso y terrible berrido de la bestia.

La batalla había comenzado. Aunque Spike tenía dudas sobre si saldría de esta, confiaba plenamente en que su muerte no sería en vano, pues con Twilight despierta, había más probabilidades de que por lo menos ella se salvase y huyera de la biblioteca. El resplandor del fuego verde había iluminado por unos momentos la sala, lo que permitió al improvisado guerrero tener un mejor dimensionamiento de su oponente y del "campo de batalla". Vio sus ojos iracundos, que destellaban una ira sin límites. Vio la tremenda quemadura que le había infligido con su fuego en el rostro. Se dio cuenta de que debía procurar hacerlo salir de la biblioteca, para evitar cualquier daño a los libros o a la sala en general.

El lobo lo observó con un odio negro antes de iniciar otra ofensiva. Spike lo esquivó, quien ante la siguiente arremetida de su peludo y desagradable adversario, recordó la escoba. La usó como protección contra las fauces del espantoso lobo Sombra, y éste con un solo tarascón la partió en dos, lanzando los pedazos lejos del alcance del dragón. Sin embargo, éste no se dejó acorralar tan fácil. Emitió otro aliento de fuego para distraer al lobo, para así alcanzar de los trozos de la escoba. Lamentó mucho la pérdida, pues había sido una excelente herramienta, pero por lo menos había caído de forma honrosa.

« _Ven aquí, apestoso perrito_ » le dijo Spike al lobo, sosteniendo el astillado palo como una afilada espada. Con una voz temblorosa y haciendo acopio de cuanto valor pudo, dijo: _«Ven y bailemos»_. Spike se conocía palmo a palmo la biblioteca, y sabía por dónde tendría su vía de escape. No había trabado la puerta todavía, a pesar de que Ponyville por lo general era un pueblo tranquilo como para tener que cerrar todo a cal y canto durante la noche. Cuando el monstruo se dirigió a él, abrió la puerta de una patada y saltó velozmente hacia afuera. Por detrás sintió el reflejo de la luz de la biblioteca al encenderse, y supo que Twlight estaba al fin despierta.

La lucha siguió unos minutos más, hasta que en una oportunidad, en el salto de gracia con el que la criatura pretendía dar un horrible fin al ya cansado bebé dragón, cuya rústica arma había disminuido su tamaño, todo parecía estar perdido para Spike. Pero él no se dio por vencido, no se rindió ante el terror, porque el corazón de un dragón es fuerte y valiente, y lo será aunque su cuerpo desfallezca, eso dice el dicho. Con una precisión tan exacta que sorprendió a Twilight y a los pocos ponis que habían salido de sus casas para ver por qué había tanto alboroto, el dragón le clavó el pedazo de escoba en el ojo izquierdo, llegando a enterrársele hasta el cerebro.

Con un gemido de dolor, el inmenso animal cayó muerto encima de Spike, que acabó desmayándose por el cansancio y por la impresión que le produjo la vista de su increíble primera victoria. La sangre manaba a borbotones de la cabeza del monstruo, que no mostró ningún indicio de seguir con vida, mientras Twilight sacaba de debajo de él al extenuado dragón. Ella no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, pero se alegraba de saber que Spike respiraba y que no le habían hecho daño, excepción de algunos rasguños y una dislocación de hombro por el peso del animal. La unicornio morada se había alejado del cadáver para revisar a su valiente ayudante, pero entonces un grito de los otros ponis presentes la hizo voltearse enseguida, creyendo que la bestia no se había rendido a la muerte aún. Quedó impactada al ver cómo de los orificios del can fallecido, emergió un humo negro que pronto salió disparado a los lindes del Bosque Everfree.

Twilight lo habría reconocido si Spike le hubiera hablado del sueño que había tenido una semana atrás.

Sin esperar a la luz de la mañana, las seis amigas se reunieron en la biblioteca, avisadas de la increíble pelea de Spike. Todas aguardaron, tensas y silenciosas, a que él despertara. Estaba empapado de sudor, y cuando despertó, ya sobrepuesto de su experiencia, fue capaz de hablarles sobre todo el asunto. Ahí sí que Twilight reaccionó, y halló la explicación que le faltaba para todo aquello. Un horror helado le recorrió la médula al pensar en lo que había visto, y el peligro que había corrido. Probablemente estuviera muerta si no fuera por la osadía de Spike y su poderosa escoba. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, las mane 6 se quedaron a dormir en la biblioteca, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, por si las moscas.

La hazaña de Spike asombró incluso a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack, y ni a ellas ni a Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight y Fluttershy les bastaron suficientes adjetivos para relatarla al día siguiente a cualquier poni que quisiera oírlas. Ese día, Pinkie Pie organizó en pocos minutos una gran fiesta para honrar a Spike, y todo el pueblo asistió, interesado por escuchar el relato directamente de la boca del protagonista. Rarity estaba fascinada, y no se le quitaba de encima a Spike en ningún momento, lo que le dio al pequeño reptil una felicidad que duró días.

…

Pasó una semana sin que tuvieran más noticias. Spike se mantenía atento a todo, pues creía que el espíritu del rey oscuro hallaría otra criatura a la que poseer, esta vez más grande y más fuerte que un lobo. Durante esos días, alentado también por la popularidad que había obtenido en Ponyville, se dedicó a entrenar duro y parejo, considerando todas las opciones de criaturas que potencialmente servirían a Sombra: Ursas menores, lupus, mantícoras, quimeras, cualquier retorcida criatura que pudiera salir de los hórridos rincones del Everfree, ya que allí se había dirigido el espíritu. Su entrenamiento estuvo respaldado por la información que Twilight sobre las posibles amenazas, por un lado, y por las habilidades físicas que Rainbow y Applejack le enseñaron a su pequeño amigo para perfeccionar su defensa.

El próximo ataque los sorprendió en la laguna de Ponyville. Ocurrió cuando ya caía la noche, mientras juntaban los elementos de un picnic que habían realizado aquella tarde. La serpiente anfibia pasó desapercibida a los ojos de todos gracias a la poca luminosidad del crepúsculo, y sin que ellas o el dragón se dieran cuenta, se hallaban rodeados por el extenso cuerpo de un reptil de importantes dimensiones. Cuando su cabeza se levantó de las sombras, y el brillo de la luna naciente dio a conocer su lomo acerado, el pánico tomó por sorpresa al grupo de ponis. Spike cerró instintivamente los ojos. Sabía, por los libros de Twilight, que era un tipo de serpiente que se alimentaba de crías de dragón, y hasta era capaz de devorar a uno adolescente, porque su principal habilidad era la hipnosis. Se trataba de una anaconda con muy escasos puntos débiles, por lo que dejarla fuera de combate sería complicado.

 _«Vaya, no me esperaba esto»_ se dijo Spike. La serpiente tenía los ojos fijos en él, y reflejaban el mismo odio que el lobo. Como la vez anterior, estaba decidido a pelear, a pesar de que este enemigo lo quintuplicaba en tamaño. El reptil comenzó a cerrarse en torno a las ponis, apretándolas, y ellas todavía no reaccionaban porque al quedarse mirándolo, éste las había hipnotizado. Spike cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaba despertarlas de esa hipnosis, para poder defenderse entre todos, pues era claro que ahora no podría solo.

Fue cuando la ayuda vino como caída del cielo, porque en las manos del dragón cayó lo que parecía una flauta de forma extraña. Su diseño, bastante caótico por cierto, daba a entender de quién venía el inesperado regalo, y por más que Spike detestara admitirlo, Discord podía ser buen tipo, aunque no se dignara a ofrecer un poco más de ayuda. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Era una pregunta válida, pero siendo el señor del Caos, tampoco necesitaba un motivo en específico, simplemente rondaba por donde le viniera en gana. Spike, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para indignarse por el hecho de que un draconequus, por cierto, además de llegar de improvisto y sin razón aparente, prefiriera echarse a disfrutar del espectáculo a manera de diversión bromista, en vez de usar la magia del caos para detener al reptil poseído por Sombra. Tenía seis vidas, además de la suya, para salvar, por lo que tomó aire, y sopló con fuerza la flauta. El chillido que emitió era completamente indescriptible en la mayoría de los idiomas conocidos, pero sirvió de maravillas para causarle a la anaconda una rompedera de tímpanos y una confusión temporal, que dio tiempo para que sus presas se alejaran del peligroso círculo de su cuerpo enroscado.

Recuperadas del estado hipnótico, Twilight y Rarity reaccionaron de inmediato lanzando fuertes rayos con sus cuernos hacia la cabeza de la bestia de sangre fría, Rainbow Dash y Applejack se pusieron de acuerdo para golpearle en la garganta, Pinkie Pie ayudó con su cañón de fiestas, llenándole de confeti los ojos, Fluttershy fue a esconderse detrás de una roca. Pero el enemigo todavía era poderoso como para quitarse de encima a sus atacantes como si fueran moscas, y en un dos por tres, lagarto y serpiente fueron los únicos dos contendientes dentro de la pelea. Discord, por su parte, contemplaba el espectáculo acodado en un sillón mullido, con Fluttershy hecha un bollo a su lado, manteniendo dentro de una burbuja, y deseoso de ver cómo se las arreglaría Spike para vencer por sí mismo a semejante criatura.

La anaconda pitón no se hizo rogar por su ataque final; ante la inmovilidad del dragón, se lo tragó sin chistar y de un bocado limpio. El desenlace final del encuentro hizo restallar la furia de las ponis, y fue suerte para Discord hallarse fuera de la burbuja. Twilight tenía una mirada asesina, y movía rápidamente su boca, profiriendo insultos nunca antes oídos en ella, y que por discreción hacia el público sensible, no reproduciremos aquí. Pero Discord estaba muy confiado, y aunque no temía a la enorme víbora que se acercaba por detrás, simplemente contestó a todas las ponis que gritaban dentro de la burbuja lo siguiente:

 _«_ ¿ _Acaso no confían en la destreza del pequeño dragón? Él sabe arreglárselas solo cuando más lo necesita.»_

Estas palabras resultaron ser caóticamente ciertas. El draconequus les señaló a la serpiente, que había retrocedido en su avance, y ahora se retorcía en el suelo. Las ponis vieron una línea roja y supurante emergiendo de su estómago, al que atacaba desesperadamente, como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Twilight fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y se llamó tonta a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar. No contaba con que Spike se había dejado crecer las garras, y eran precisamente éstas, a pesar de lo que Rarity había opinado siempre, el arma con la que el dragón se liberaba ahora del encierro donde los jugos gástricos comenzaban a quemarle las escamas, pero sin detenerlo en su lucha por la supervivencia. Sombra no había previsto, al parecer, que las grandes serpientes eran de digestión lenta, por más pequeña que fuera la presa.

Pronto, Discord y las mane 6 vieron asomar una cabeza morada con espinas verdes por el agujero infligido desde adentro de la pitón, que no cesaba sus embates a pesar de que se desangraba. Todavía con la mitad de las tripas afuera, continuaría peleando mientras su cabeza permaneciera unida al cuerpo. Decapitarla era lo que Spike necesitaba para ganar la pelea. Con un esforzado salto, el bebé dragón se escabulló, y miró hacia arriba en busca de ayuda. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los del draconequus, quien juzgó que, si el enano había usado medio palo de escoba como una espada, ¿qué mejor que una auténtica espada para dar el broche de oro a tan épico encuentro? Pero claro, Discord hacía las cosas a su manera, y para probar el ingenio del joven guerrero, le entregó un corazón de cristal como el del imperio homónimo que había ayudado a salvar.

 _«Maldito imbécil»_ , masculló Spike para sí. No tenía idea de cómo diablos podía servirle aquella cosa en contra de una criatura que tenía un rato más de pelea. Rabioso, aunque se tratase del mismísimo Corazón de Cristal del Imperio de Cristal, lo tomó y lo usó como proyectil, lanzándolo al aire directamente a la enorme boca de la anaconda, quien con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, lo engulló.

Ciertamente Discord tenía ideas creativas e interesantes. Para sorpresa de todos, el reptil no solo se atragantó con la réplica del más importante medio de defensa de los ponis de cristal, sino que al parecer éste no era lo que parecía a simple vista. Cristales negros y puntiagudos cual espadas de acero atravesaron la cabeza triangular desde distintos puntos, uno salió por un ojo, otro por debajo de la garganta, otro por arriba de la frente. Spike se sentía repugnado y aliviado, mientras emergía del cadáver una sombra iracunda. Ya era noche cerrada, la luna iluminaba al triunfal dragoncito, pero por unos instantes, todo se vio estremecido por el grito del espíritu de Sombra, una masa negra informe y sin boca, pero con esos penetrantes ojos que reflejaban la magia negra de su portador. El grupo de amigas ya se planteaba, raudas para la acción, utilizar los elementos de la armonía para detener al espíritu; aunque la falta de proximidad a ellos, y la falta de planeamiento por parte de Twilight, no permitieron acabar con la vil ánima antes de su apresurado escape.

….

Pasó otra semana, y entonces una hidra se abrió paso entre los árboles del Everfree. La lucha fue mucho más brutal, compleja y larga, pero como se imaginarán, Spike no peleó solo, y sorpresivamente hasta la mismísima princesa Luna se hizo presente en el lugar para prestar su ayuda en el combate, pues ella consideraba que toda pelea que se llevase a cabo en la noche merecía su intervención. Además de que había sido puesta sobre aviso, al igual que a Celestia, sobre la situación que se vivía en el pueblo. No consiguieron matar a la hidra, porque en un punto de la pelea, ésta se retiró sin previo aviso, lo cual desconcertó a las potrancas y al dragón, mas no a la alicornio de la noche. Luna sabía que las hidras eran de esas pocas criaturas difíciles de mantener bajo control mental, por la respectiva autonomía de sus cabezas.

Luego de unos cuantos días con el corazón en la boca, siempre temerosos por cualquier irrupción no deseada en Ponyville, ya todos estaban cansados de este asunto. Por eso Twilight se dedicó a estudiar a fondo para ver cómo podían detener o capturar al espíritu del rey Sombra, porque los destrozos que había dejado la hidra ya superaban el bolsillo y la cólera de los habitantes del pueblo. Éstos reclamaban medidas drásticas respecto al problema, es decir, bueno, de vez en cuando se veían obligados a enfrentarse a una de las bestias del Bosque Everfree cuando andaban en busca de comida, pero una por semana era demasiado. Había que admitir que era un fantasma persistente, enfrascado en obtener venganza, por más que sonara raro el hecho de que su venganza no se dirigiera a la princesa Cadence.

Necesitaban una solución, ¿pero cuál?

….

El espíritu, por su lado, comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de sus sucesivas derrotas. Poseer criaturas tan grandes hacía que disminuyera su poder, a pesar del potencial que las artes mágicas ocultas le habían proporcionado, incluso después de la muerte. No obstante, ese poder tenía sus limitaciones. Si no había intentado tomar venganza contra la princesa Cadence, fue simplemente porque aunque entrara poseyendo a alguien, el escudo de la magia del Corazón de Cristal no le permitiría el paso, así que sería un consuelo por lo menos agarrársela contra el dragón y su estúpida dueña. Toda la culpa la tenían estos dos, principalmente.

Y fue entonces fue cuando pensó en su última alternativa. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido desde el principio, en vez de malgastar tanto tiempo y esfuerzo? Necesitaba una criatura invencible, imposible de lastimar con un solo golpe, con la capacidad suficiente para vencer la fuerza y voluntad de un insignificante dragón que no se rendía tan fácil. _«¡Idiota!»_ , se dijo, _«¡la tuve en mis narices todo el tiempo!»_.

Ahora ya sabía a qué criatura poseería esta vez. Si todo le salía bien, sería la jugada definitiva, y hasta podría ser que ganara un nuevo cuerpo, aunque no fuera totalmente de su agrado.

…..

Twilight ya presentía algo extraño desde que había entrado al sótano para realizar sus estudios científicos en el laboratorio. Para empezar, notó que uno de los equipos de química entró en funcionamiento ni bien ella puso sus cuatro cascos en el cuarto. Ella no era despistada. Ante tal siniestra y paranormal situación, ella tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Salió de la habitación, dando el portazo inicial, señal que alertó al maligno que su plan no se concretaría de la manera fácil, a pesar de que lo tuviera ya todo planeado. El espíritu salió de la ampolla en la que, en ese entonces, había decidido alojarse. Separando su ser de la perversa sombra de los equipos, se cernía con vileza por la habitación. Desde allí, se volvió una persecución poco tranquilizante e injusta. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Sombra utilizó lo que sería su último recurso, convencido de dar resultados eficaces a su objetivo: Utilizar su magia restante para bloquear cualquier tipo de truco que sacase a la princesa de la amistad de esa situación.

El mareo por la debilitación la atrapó más fácilmente en la red de lo esperado. La manera en que había poseído al lobo, a la serpiente y a la hidra, y ahora también a la poni, era siempre la misma: a través de algo a lo que usualmente tuvieran la suficiente confianza o seguridad como para acercarse demasiado. Entonces, solamente era cuestión de introducirse rápidamente por los orificios principales que conducían al sistema nervioso: oídos y narices. Sí, resultaba bastante asqueroso si uno lo pensaba mucho, pero para un espíritu oscuro es la mejor opción para introducirse y adueñarse de la voluntad de un ser. Twilight se dio cuenta muy tarde del error que había cometido. Sentía como si estuviera inhalando una nube, y sus sentidos se obnubilaban progresivamente, impidiéndole gritar o reaccionar con rapidez.

Una sensación espantosa, como si un poderoso veneno le corriera por las venas, fue venciendo a la conciencia de la unicornio. Sentía náuseas, y una repugnancia para la que no tenía palabras. El cuarto daba vueltas, poco a poco perdía control sobre su cuerpo, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos perversos y perdía la razón. Era algo que Twilight no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Ella resistió, trató de luchar, aprovechando lo que podía del dominio que aún poseía sobre sus miembros o su magia para huir o pedir socorro; esto último era lo más apropiado, pero llegó un punto en el que ya no podía aguantar más, la corrupción y la negrura latían ahora en su cuerpo, sin tocar su corazón, pero sí apoderándose de su mente. Su vista se volvió borrosa, su consciencia se desvaneció, y el espíritu de Twilight Sparkle se vio encarcelado por uno más poderoso, que comenzó a asfixiarlo dentro de su propio corazón.

Lo más terrible era que, si nadie conseguía extraer al espíritu de Sombra del cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle, o si se tardaban demasiado para cuando se notara tal cambio, el alma de la desdichada sería expulsada de allí, dejando todo el control y una gran parte de la magia a merced del alma usurpadora.

….

Debían admitir que, esta vez, los había golpeado bajo. Spike y las demás ponis no pudieron darse cuenta antes de la treta perpetrada. La horrible desventaja era que Spike nunca levantaría un dedo contra Twilight, aunque estuviera poseída por un demonio. Ni mucho menos sus amigas, quienes eran las que menos se esperaban esto. Necesitaban otra salida que no fuera la confrontación física directa, Twilight aún podía recuperar la consciencia y autonomía sobre su cuerpo, pero era muy desgastante. Tratar con el alma de un cuerpo vivo era más complicado de lo que parecía, y peor cuando la única que podía explicarles cómo hacerlo no era dueña de su boca.

Ante la inexperiencia e ignorancia de sus amigas, _Darklight_ , como así le llamaron a la parte de la querida estudiante de Celestia que Sombra dominaba, comenzó a envenenarles los oídos, diciéndoles que Twilight era una posada muy agradable en donde estar, y que se quedaría todo el tiempo que deseara, mientras que no le haría daño a nadie con su magia… a menos que se viera obligado a hacerlo. Lo peor fue que, desde el primer día, Sombra había hecho una sutil amenaza a las ponis con respecto a decirle una sola palabra a Celestia o Luna: la estrangularía por dentro, y se llevaría su alma consigo, a mundos que nunca un poni había cruzado.

Pronto la apariencia de la estudiosa unicornio cambió. Por el lado derecho, conservaba sus colores y ojos originales, y por el lado izquierdo, su pelaje había adquirido tonalidades más opacas. Usar los Elementos de la Armonía sería riesgoso para Twilight, porque la magia negra que la invadía podía causar efectos poco deseados a reaccionar con la de los elementos, además de que al ser una de las portadoras, el vínculo estaba gravemente alterado como para que pudiera funcionar. Sin embargo, una parte de todo esto solo era un recurso del espíritu maligno para ganar tiempo hasta apoderarse de su portadora física.

Pronto la cruda verdad se reveló. Lo que los había estado acosando a través de la posesión de distintas bestias y finalmente de una querida poni, era un _schema_ , un _pneuma_ parasitario, que mil años antes había hecho suyos los deseos de poder de un marginado. Los _schemas_ podían surgir de diversas formas y hacerse carne por diversos medios, como hace un milenio Luna lo vivió. De ahí la inconveniencia de usar los Elementos de la Armonía, porque ello significaría el destierro de Twilight, quebrándose el vínculo con las demás portadoras hasta que otras nuevas surgieran. Eso no era del todo probable pero significaba un gran riesgo.

 _«No te pongas triste, enano»_ , le dijo Darklight a Spike. La conciencia parásito se había moldeado al ser que ahora ocupaba, y ya su voz no era como la de Twilight, _«te he conseguido una amiga para que no estés tan solo. Ustedes dos me servirán de ahora en adelante, y tomen lo más preciado que puedan llevarse, porque ahora mismo desaparecemos de este pueblucho»_.

Spike contempló con horror lo que había frente a él, apenas reconocía a su amiga. El destino que a ella le concernió fue resignarse a ocupar el cuerpo de un grifo pequeño, que huérfano y privado de cualquier afecto desde su nacimiento, fue un ligero toque de misericordia cruel sobre su cuerpo. Ahora, era la sombra de lo que siempre se consideraría como la más amarga y sucia de las derrotas.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, llegamos al final de este segundo one-shot. Espero que es haya gustado y que por lo menos los haya mantenido en el suspenso.

Quisiera enviar un gran saludo a mi amigo CSR Stories, por su colaboración para pulir el relato (ya que originalmente era un poco mediocre), y por realizar la portada del mismo. Si quieren, pueden pasar por su cuenta de FanFiction y chequear sus trabajos, que son de muy buena calidad.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
